King George
King George is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. He was the malevolent ruler of a disgraced kingdom in the fairytale world. George bought a young boy from Rumplestiltskin to pose as his son, and he expected him to grow up and marry Princess Abigail, the beautiful daughter of King Midas, thus bringing the two kingdoms together, which would save George's kingdom from poverty. However, his son is killed, and so he goes after the man's twin brother, to pose as the other one. When James refuses to marry Abigail because of his love for Snow White, George calls for his death. Following the Dark Curse, King George is trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as Albert Spencer, the local district attorney, who is as cunning as his fairytale counterpart. Biography Before the Curse Charming and Prince James are seperated at birth and James is taken by Rumplestiltskin. George adopts the boy from Rumple and raises him as his son. King George watches as his son defeats a soldier and King Midas says that he selects Prince James to slay the dragon that plagues his kingdom, in exchange for riches, and, as a first offer, Midas uses his powers to turn James' sword to gold. However, sadly, James is stabbed by the soldier he "defeated" and dies. George is desperate and makes a deal with Rumplestiltskin to get his son back, Rumple agrees but George is shocked to hear that he can't awaken the dead, however, he learns of James' poor twin brother. The king's men to Charming and make him prince in James' place to go and slay the dragon, so that they may collectb Midas' riches as a reward. Despite being told that he was there only to make it look real to Midas, Charming, to everyone's surprise, slays the dragon himself. He wants to go back to his old life, however, Midas sets up an arranged marriage between Charming and his daughter, Princess Abigail. Charming does not want to marry her, however, as it would ruin his kingdom, George tells him that if he does not, his mother will be killed. The royal wedding is nearing and King George is excited about the upcoming allyship between the two kingdoms, however, his "son" is less than excited because he is in love with Snow White, who, incedentally, breaks into the palace after Charming sends her a note via dove. Snow is caught almost right away but escapes, when she is recaptured, she is taken to King George himself. George tells Snow that she must tell Charming she doesn't love him, to allow him to move on, Snow wonders if he'll kill her if she doesn't, George says that that isn't the case, he says that if she does not do what he asks, he will kill Charming, having absolutely no problem killing a stranger. Snow tells Charming that he doesn't love him, breaking his heart. Nevertheless, Charming calls off the wedding to go and search for her. King George sends out his men to hunt down Charming and return him so that he may be executed. Just as Snow White and Prince Charming are reunited, Charming is carted away by King George's men. King George decides that Charming be beheaded and just as the execution is about to reach its climax, it's crashed by Queen Regina who wants Charming. She offers George all the riches that King Midas offered him in exchange for his custody, George is hesitant and asks what Charming'll be used for, she says he'll be used for the entrapping of Snow White, his true love, George allows it. After the Curse Season 1 Albert Spencer, King George's counterpart, is the district attorney for Mary Margaret's case. She goes under questioning and he keeps asking her why she would want Kathryn Nolan dead and keeps giving her more and more reasons to why she would have done such a thing, making the murder seem almost just. Mr. Gold wants to stop the session as Albert asks if Mary Margaret wanted Kathryn out of he way, Mary Margaret finally snaps and yelled out that she was publically humiliated and of course she wanted Kathryn gone, this does not make matters better for her. Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 203 15.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Kings